Leech And The School For Magic
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Through an odd series of events, three kids unite as they progress through their days at Hogwarts. Love, friendship, jealousy, and hardship are all along the way to each of their goals. Harry PotterXParanoia Agent crossover.
1. The Leech, The Batter, And The Snake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Paranoia Agent, but I do own Leech.**

**A:N: I enjoyed writing this story and reading it as well. I hope all the people who read it enjoy it as well.**

* * *

Leech was cowering in her room as her parents tried to pry open the locked door. Even if they had, Leech took a bit of comfort in knowing that her mountain of stuff was piled

in front of it. "Come out of that room and show us how you did that!" Boomed her father's voice from behind the door. "Yeah, tell us freak!" Sneered her mother in a nasily

voice. "I don't know how I did that!" She called to her mother and father. "Then you can stay in there until you rot!" Said her mother before Leech heard the stomping of feet.

She assumed that her parents were finally heading towards their room. But she could here something else slowly approaching the window. It sounded like a pair of roller blades

rolling along and the screetching of metal on pavement. Leech became frightened and quickly rushed under her bed and hid. Soon, she heard footsteps echoing in her room.

Leech glimpsed slender feet covered by large and comfortable looking black socks. The girl looked at her own tattered socks and then back at the strangers.

Suddenly, the stranger's feet stopped moving by the bed. Leech saw a golden metal object suddenly tap the bottom of the bed. "Come out," ordered a strangely happy voice. "I

don't want to!" Squeeked Leech. "Come out," repeated the voice in a more annoyed tone. "I don't want to!" Stubbornly repeated Leech. "Why not?" The voice asked her

angrily. "Because you're scaring me!" Explained Leech as if it were obvious. "I have come to give you an easy way out of this family." Explained the voice. "That's just a fairy

tale. Even if you could, it's still my problem and I have to deal with it myself." Explained Leech before gathering enough courage to hoist herself from under the bed. "Interesting

theory," stated the boy whom the voice belonged to. He had wavy brown hair covered by a red hat and a blue short-sleeve sweater that covered a long sleeve black shirt. His

olive green shorts and knee-pads added to the oddity of the strange boys appearance. His oddity was made apparent even more to Leech when he smiled insanely about

nothing in particular. "Hello," she squeeked to the stranger. "Hello," said the boy. "I'm Leech," announced Leech. "I'm Lil' Slugger," said the boy as he raised the bent golden bat

by his side whie still smiling. "Why do you want to hurt me? I haven't done anything to you!" Leech cried as she backed up towards the wall. "I'm helping," said Lil' Slugger as if

it were obvious while he approached her. "I don't think you can hurt me. My parents have tried to plenty of times, and they always have something bad happen to them."

Expalined Leech. "Interestingly put," said Lil' Slugger before swiping the bat down Leech's skull.

The bat missed in midair and began dragging Lil' Slugger around the room. "Stop that!" Leech ordered the bat. Sure enough, the bat stopped dragging its holder around the

room and went limp in his hand. "What happened?" Lil' Slugger asked Leech. "I'm not exactly sure," explained Leech. "You're useful," is all Lil' Slugger said before grabbing

Leech's hand and dragging her to the window. Just as Leech was about to pull her hand away from the stranger, an owl carrying a letter flew through the open window and

landed on Lil' Slugger' head. Leech took the letter from the owl and read it. "It says I've been accepted to a school for magic called Hogwarts. It also says to expect company."

Said Leech to herself. Several moments later, a blonde haired boy with skin even paler than Lil' Slugger had tapped on the side of the open window and then crawled inside.

"I'm the son of Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you Leech. Ah, you must be Lil' Slugger." Said the strange blonde boy as he handed Lil' Slugger a letter of acceptance to

Hogwarts. "Those Potter blokes wanted to come and pick you up, but their too busy with useless things." Explained the boy as he took Leech's free hand and lightly kissed it.

Leech blushed and Lil' Slugger clenched his free fist. It wasn't like he cared about Leech in any way. In his view, she was now his possession. Just like he wouldn't like it if

someone took his bat. "Mine," growled Lil' Slugger as he pushed the blonde boy away from Leech. "Take it easy mate! I'm not going to take your friend away." Said the blonde

boy as he dusted himself off. "What friend?" Growled Lil' Slugger. "Aren't you two friends?" The kid asked Lil' Slugger and Leech. "No," both said at the same time. "Then why

are you two holding hands?" He asked Lil' Slugger suspiciously. "She's mine," is all he said as he let go of Leech's hand and then threw her behind him. "My new weapon,"

explained Lil' Slugger. "He's trying to kidnap me!" Leech shouted to the blonde boy. "I don't understand why he'd be kidnapping someone if he's going to the same place as the

person." The boy said to himself. "To Hogwarts?" Asked Lil' Slugger, whom suddenly had an idea. If the girl attended this school for magic, then she would learn how to do

other things as well as control it. "Let's go," said the boy. "Do I have a choice?" Sighed Leech as she crawled out of the window.

* * *

Diagon Alley was booming with different oddly dressed people that the blonde boy had called non-muggles. "You're a very unique breed, Leech. A pure blood being brought

up by muggles. It's a shame you didn't live with a magic family. The headmistress has been watching, well spying, on your abilities for quite some time now. Just as she has had a

close eye on Lil' Slugger's less noticible magic. Noticable or not, both of you are two of the finest rookies she's ever seen." The boy explained to Leech and Lil' Slugger.

Although, Lil' Slugger was too busy reading something to pay attention. It was a sighn on a shop window that was placed in front of several cages of owls. The sighn said

'Messenger owls for sale' in big golden letters. "I think he wants an owl of his own." Said Leech as she watched Lil' Slugger tentatively pet the owl on his hat and then look at the

shop window. "I can by him one. That is, If dear Leech would like a companion as well." Suggested the blonde as he walked into the pet shop with Leech and Lil' Slugger. The

possessive bat weilding boy immediately ran to a large snowy owl that looked like the one on his hat. "Looks like my owl, Hoodwink." Observed the blonde. "Look who I

found!" Said Leech as she hoisted a midnight black kitten with green eyes to face the blonde. "I'll call her Nightshade!" Excitedly yelled Leech as she hugged the blonde.

In the back of the store, Lil' Slugger clenched his fists again. This stranger was pushing his luck but Lil' Slugger needed him for information about Hogwarts, information on how

to get to Hogwarts, and his ability to make Leech smile. He knew for a fact that he thought of Leech as a mere weapon, but she had just been set free from a family that didn't

like nor understand her. Thus, Lil' Slugger just liked knowing she was happy to be away from there. He wondered if she even realized that he owned her. Then again, a person

can't really be owned. But, Lil' Slugger would make sure, Leech could be controlled and used to his advantage. "Leech, come here!" Ordered Lil' Slugger. Sure enough, Leech

stopped hugging the other boy and ran over to Lil' Slugger. "What is it?" Leech asked worriedly. "I am the only one that you will be allowed to touch in any way. Do you

understand?" Asked Lil' Slugger. "Not really, what's wrong with hugging a friend or two?" Asked Leech. "Very well then; for every person you hug, I shall require a hug of my

own." Stubbornly stated Lil' Slugger. "Okay then," happily agreed Leech before wrapping her arms around Lil' Slugger's waist and snuggling her head into the chest of his

hoodie. "I'm tired," said Leech before she fell asleep in her captor's arms.

Lil' Slugger , for some reason, didn't want to wake Leech up. "She smiles when she sleeps," observed the blonde boy. "She's tired," said Lil' Slugger as he hoisted Leech and the

kitten into his arms. "I'll carry her," offered Lil' Slugger. The blonde boy agreed and payed for the owl that Lil' Slugger liked and Leech's kitten. "What will you name the owl?"

The blonde asked his awake companion. "I'll call him Paris," said Lil' Slugger as he played with Leech's long dark brown hair. "You really like her, don't you?" The blonde boy

asked. "She is my weapon. I need to take good care of my new weapon is all." Lil' Slugger said indifferently. "What if she doesn't want to be a weapon?" The boy asked. "She

will be my weapon," Lil' Slugger reassured his companion. "Well, come on then." Is all the blonde boy said before leading the way to the next store.

The sighn for Olivander's gleamed like a white beam upon glass as the trio entered the store. "Be quiet," Lil' Slugger ordered the shop keeper. "Hello again Junior. It's really too

bad about Olivander senior but I think he's raised a fine apprintice." Complimented the blonde boy. "Hello again, Scorpius." Said Olivander Junior as he shook the young boys

. "Ah, these two must be Lil' Slugger and Leech. I've heard good things about these two." Junior said enthusiasticly as he tried to pat Leech's head. Lil' Slugger stepped back

with her in his arms and growled at the wand maker. "Mine," he said under his breath.

"I won't hurt the girl! I just want to see what wand she'll have." The wand maker said as he lightly shook Leech's shoulder. "Don't hurt me!" She shouted as she quickly

gained conciousness and tore herself from Lil' Slugger's arms. "Calm down," he ordered her. "It was just a dream?" Leech asked herself. "Welcome to Olivanders, Leech." Said

the blonde boy. "I heard someone say Scorpius. Is that your name?" She asked him. "Of course it is," he said sweetly before taking her hand and leading her to a stack of

boxes. "Those, my dear, are all the wands I make. My father taught me that the wand must choose it's owner. Let us see what wand chooses each of you two." Junior told Lil'

Slugger and Leech. Junior picked out a long golden wand with a tiny black tip at the top. "This one has a hawk feather as it's core." Explained Junior as he handed it to Lil'

Slugger. "Try it out," he ordered the boy. Lil' Slugger tried to whack it on Junior's head, but the wand maker caught it in time. "That's not what I mean. Try to make it do

something magical." Ordered Junior. Lil' Slugger raised the wand as quickly as the wand maker had finished his sentence and then pointed it at a nearby box. With a flick of his

wand, the box began to rattle. "Ah, that's a good start. Consider this wand yours." Said the wand maker as he handed the boy a box containing his new wand.

Leech slowly approached the wand maker and stared tentatively at the wands. "Is it true that the wand must choose who it works for?" She asked with enthusiasm apperant in

her voice. "Of course it is," Said Junior as he picked out a very dusty box and handed it to Leech. "This wand is like pumpkin juice. It get's better with time." Explained the wand

maker before blowing off a bit of the box's dust and opening it. Inside, among more dust, lay a midnight black wand with a small phrase engraved, in tiny letters, on the side. "It's

in french, explained Leech. "It means 'lover among friends. My father made this wand during a trip to Paris, in which he met his wife. This is a very special wand because it was

the wand my mother, herself, had used for many years. It hasn't stopped shaking since you've been close to it." Explained Junior as he handed Leech the wand. "It has a core

made from my mother's veela hair that she had given to my father." He contined. Leech flicked it once as she payed close attention to a box near the wand maker. Sure enough,

the box rattled a bit before it went limp after Leech lowered her wand. "It looks like my mother's wand has finally found a new weilder." Junior said happily. "I could almost cry

for joy," he said happily as he took a hankerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose. "Thank you sir," Said Leech respectively as Junior handed her the dusty box with her new

wand. Nightshade mewed as she patted the box and looked at the wand maker with great enthusiasm. "She likes it too," observed Scorpius. "That'll be all," he said to the wand

maker before walking out of the shop. Leech and Lil' Slugger both thanked the wand maker again and bid him farewell before following their friend out of the door.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express gleamed in the sunlight as the trio looked at it's structure. "Before you two board, I have a present." Scorpius said before he handed Leech and Lil'

Slugger their own uniforms. "I hope both of you end up in Slytherin. I'd like to learn more about Leech." He explained as he looked with hopeful eyes at Leech. "Back off,"

ordered Lil' Slugger. "Of course," he said politely as he took a few steps away from Leech. "I think that Lil' Slugger will definantly be in Slytherin," Scorpius told Leech. "I think

that too," said Leech before boarding the train. "I must get on different transportation when we reach the school perimeter. However, I would like to sit with the both of you on

the ride there." Said Scorpius as he climbed into the train as well. Lil' Slugger hurriedly followed the two into the train. The trio found a cart full of several different waiting

sections that consisted of two sofas facing eachother and a window that could be seen as soon as the room was entered. "It feels comfortable," said Leech as she sat down on

one of the sofas. Lil' Slugger sat beside her and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder. "That's a comfortable hoodie too." Complimented Leech as she fell asleep on him

for the second time. "I bet she'd like a hoodie of her own for Christmas," Covertly suggested Scorpius. "Yeah," Lil' Slugger agreed as he blushed. "Hats won't be allowed in the

school." The blonde boy said. "Besides, we should change while she's asleep." Said Scorpius as he left the room to put on his uniform. Lil' Slugger wasn't as shy and decided to

go ahead and change in the room. He laid Leech's head on the seat and then began taking off his hoodie. He sighed in relief at the overbearing heat that had just been stripped

from his body. It felt good not to be overheated. Lil' Slugger then removed his black long sleeve shirt and smiled. It felt even better to be completely cooled off. He decided to

take a few minutes to enjoy the new feeling and sat on the seat opposite of Leech. He threw his hat off and watched it fall to the empty side of his seat and sighed.

Leech slowly woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Are we there yet?" She asked Lil' Slugger. "No, get dressed." He ordered Leech. His bare chest finally registered and she

turned around. Lil' Slugger understood and blushed as he turned her around to face him. "Am I attractive?" He asked her. It wasn't like he wanted her to be attracted to him; he

just never had anyone to ask if he was attractive. Then again, he didn't really care about anyone's opinion about his looks; other than Leech's opinion. He supposed her opinion

mattered because she would probably have to look at him for the rest of her life. Besides, Lil' Slugger noted in his mind, she was pretty good to look at. "Mine," he whispered

to himself as he stared at her while she looked into space while searching for an answer to his question. "I think you're attractive," Leech said at last. "That wavy brown hair and

those golden eyes could make any girl go after you." She answered him. "Would you go after me?" He asked her. "I don't know you well enough to," Leech answered him

honestly. "What about Scorpius?" He asked her with jealousy apparent in his eyes. "I don't know him well enough either," said Leech. "Get dressed," he ordered her again

before pulling on his robes and walking out the door to wait outside.

The side of the outside door to Leech's waiting room was also occupied by Scorpius; Much to Lil' Slugger's dismay. "I think she'll come to like you in time," said Scorpius

whom had ease dropped on the conversation. "What do you mean?" Lil' Slugger asked him. "I mean that your overly protective of her and it's not because she's your weapon."

Explained Scorpius. "In the store and before we boarded the train, there were three different times when allowing her to be near another person would cause no damage to her.

Yet, you still didn't want her near anyone. I think you like her and just don't want to admitt it." Said Scorpius. "Perhaps, but she doesn't and wouldn't like me." Lil' Slugger

sighed as he remembered what she said. "She doesn't like me well enough to be mine in that way," He explained to Scorpius. "I have her as a weapon and that's all I need her

for!" He said bitterly to himself. "In that case, I'll ask her to sit with me at the new school year feast tonight." Scorpius said slyly. "Then you'll sit with both of us," Lil' Slugger said

to Scorpius with no manner of joking in his voice. "Talk about possesive," joked Scorpius as the train came to a stop. "I must take different transportation now," said the blonde

as he left the train and headed for some nearby carriages.

Lil' Slugger smiled when he saw how fitting his weapon's new robe was. Leech had just caught up with him at the boats and hurriedly hopped in. "I hope that we're in Slytherin,"

said a boy near them. Another boy said that he'd rather be in Hufflepuff and one girl said that Gryffindor was her cup of tea. "There are four houses," Explained a nearby boy.

"Ravenclaw is for thinkers, Hufflepuff is for the average, Gryffindor is for the brave, and they say that Slytherin is for the stealthy." Said the boy. "We'll be in Slytherin," Lil'

Slugger reassured Leech. "But I'd like to be in Ravenclaw," she said optimisticly. "We'll be in the house of my choosing," Said Lil' Slugger. He knew it was vital that she needed

to be in Slytherin. It was the only house that would be able to shift her into the weapon he imagined. "I don't care what you choose! I'll pick my own house and that's that!"

Leech said stubbornly. "Fine," growled Lil' Slugger before grabbing Leech by the neck and pulling her close to him. "What house would you choose?" He asked her as he smiled

insanely while choking her. "Ravenclaw," she choked out stubbornly. Lil' Slugger threw her across the boat and then turned away to stare at the water. He stayed that way for

the rest of the boat ride while wondering why Leech didn't like the idea of being in Slytherin.

* * *

The time had come to be put under the sorting hat and it was Lil' Slugger's turn at last. He looked at the crowd of students and instantly knew what house he would be in.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted to all who were listening. Lil' Slugger gladly made his way to the front of the Slytherin table as different girls cooed over him and various male

students shook his hand. Leech was sent to the hat immediately after Lil' Slugger. Unlike him, Leech looked nervously around with no idea of what house she would be placed

in. The sorting hat was just about to shout Ravenclaw when Lil' Slugger looked at the hat as though he would burn it and then stomp on it if he didn't put Leech in the same

house. "Slytherin!" The hat shouted, with slight fear in his voice, to the crowd. "Hello again," Lil' Slugger said insanely as she passed him by. She just blinked and then sat by

Scorpius; whom was seven seats from Lil' Slugger.

Lil' Slugger angrily chased after Leech and grabbed her out of her seat before taking it and placing her on his lap. "I will not tolerate

defiance," Lil' Slugger said as he squeezed her arm. "Aren't you being a little hard on Leech?" Scorpius asked him worriedly. "I suppose I can let her slide this time," he sighed as

he let go of her arm and gently wrapped one arm around her waist. "She's mine," he warned everyone at the table. "Such a cute couple," one second year Slytherin commented.

"She's not his girlfriend," explained Scorpius. "Then why does that guy think she's his?" Asked another second year Slytherin. "It's complicated," he sighed to the Slytherin table

before getting up to leave. "We shall go as well," said Lil' Slugger as he and Leech left to catch up with Scorpius.

After much arguing with the headmistress, Lil' Slugger was able to convince her to let Leech stay in a completely vacant room next to his. It wasn't that hard, since the boy and

girl dormitories were exactly by eachother and both Lil' Slugger and Leech wouldv'e had the two first boy and girl rooms next to eachother. Much to Lil' Slugger's dismay, his

roomate ended up being Scorpius and the boy whom put the idea of going to Ravenclaw in Leech's head. There was another second year in the room that was called Albus

Severus. He and Scorpius seemed to get along, but just barely. "It's going to be a long year," Sighed Lil' Slugger as he set his stuff on the bottom bunk of a vacant bed.

* * *

**A.N:Well, I don't really know if I'll make another chapter, but I hope that everyone whom read this enjoyed at least some part of it. I don't have any brilliant ideas for what chapter two should bring if I make it, thus, I'd really like some helpful reviewing on that.**


	2. Bat boys and Broomsticks on the brain

Leech's day began like any other day. At 4:00 p.m exactly, she fell off her bed and landed on the ground. Then, she got up to take her first trip to the bathroom; That's when her day stopped being like any other day. Her old room was not the room she was standing in the middle of. No, instead, she was standing in a dorm room that she would be using for the next seven school years. "Why couldn't it just be a dream?" She timidly asked herself. Leech did not want to spend seven years learning magic just because Lil' Slugger wanted her too. The poor girl had only known him a day! What made him think she was in charge of her life all of a sudden?! Of course, Leech didn't realize that Lil' Slugger had it in his head that he _'owned'_ her.

-----

Her first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year's teacher was a big burly man. "Ah, innit' nice ter see all eh the new faces 'ere. I'm 'Agrid 'n' I'll be dis year's teacher for dis class. To veh older students, dun' worry, traditon won't be broken. I'm only teachin' fer the year until headmistress can find someone better fer teh job. Any Questions?" The new professor asked. "Yeah, who's letting a mongrel like you run a classroom?" A Slytherin girl with a nose pointed to the side and covered in make-up asked. "Dinnit I jus' say veh headmistress? Now, since yeh seem so interested in mongrels. Everybody turn teh page 3 on the textbook on yer desks. Partner up wif someone and practice tha' werewolf defense spell." He told the class.

Leech looked around for a familiar face. Anyone would do. Someone whom she'd seen on the train? No, no one from the train. Someone from Diagon Alley then? Nope, no one from there either. She settled for looking for Scorpius but instead saw Lil' Slugger motioning for her to join him. "This is just peachy," she mumbled under her breath before walking towards the boy.

The possessive bat weilder did not greet Leech. Instead, he roughly grabbed her chin and forced it down to a decent distance away from the spell they were supposed to practice. "Do that!" He demanded coldly. Leech grasped his hand and ripped it away from her chin. "This is a group effort! You have to do it too!" She snarled. "Do that," he just said again and pointed to the book once more. Leech gave up and decided to try the spell anyway. "It sounds like a poem, so it probably works like a chant. The more people who say it at once, the better the outcome will be. You'll have to say it with me." She tried. Her 'captor' shrugged and nodded in repliance. Then, the two quoted the spell symetrically with eachother;

_Four leg fear not_

_Wasting of the rot_

_Flesh and bone_

_Fur left alone_

_Stop this scare_

_of the were_

_Four leg fear not_

_Wasting of the rot_

_Flesh and bone_

_Fur left alone_

_Stop this scare_

_of the were_

_Four leg fear not_

_Wasting of the rot_

_Flesh and bone_

_Fur left alone_

_Stop this scare_

_of the were_

Soon, the entire class was chanting. "Five points fer' Slytherin fer those two 'ooh fiigerd eh wus' a chant n' not jus' a one verse spell." Proffessor Hagrid told the class after they all quited down. "There's nothin' really' else til' tomorrow so use the rest of the class time as a free period if yeh like." The man yawned before going to sleep in the armrest of his desk.

The free period allowed Leech to get a good look at her surroundings. The walls were painted a grotesque green. Pots, pans, broken teacups, and old boots were nailed to random places on the walls. There were ceiling beems with different types of moss that all moved about as though it were alive. The teacher's desk looked more like a rusty dinner table with a picnic cloth forever stained brown and yet smelled of pumpkin juice. Near the door were two cupboards that each had seven jars of different eggs. Each jar had the name of what would hatch from the egg on it. The door itself was an overly large double door that matched the brown on the table cloth at the teachers desk; the door also smelled of pumpkin juice. Leech wondered if the brown stuff was some sort of spilt potion.

Lil' Slugger wore a plastered grin. Nothing could swipe the smug look away from his face. Leech could work under pressure. She proved that when he'd tried to take charge of her learning the spell. Good, he wouldn't have to help her along on that, he'd be able to work on mastering his own skills.

-------

The second of the class for the day was Charms with professor Flitwick. Fortunately, Scorpius was assigned to sit on the right of Leech. However unfortunate, Lil' Slugger was assigned to sit on the left of her. This meant poor Leech was sandwhiched in between the only two guys she didn't know; One of which she didn't want to know.

Charms turned out to be alot of listen-to-teacher on the first day. As the professor droned on, Scorpius and Leech passed notes to eachother while Lil' Slugger listened to the teacher as if his life depended on it.

_Why is he sitting next to us?_

_I think he threatened the teacher._

_Possessive much?_

_Give him a chance. He might grow on you._

_Doubt it._

_Says the girl who kept falling asleep on him._

_touche'._

_Do you want to study with me in the Slytheryn common room after classes?_

Leech was about to reply with 'sure' when Lil' Slugger noticed the note-passing between the two and slipped his own answer for her to Scorpius.

_She does not need anyone's help but mine._

Scorpius couldn't help but smile.

_Then let's all study together in the library after classes let out?_

_No, I want Leech to practice for Quiditch tryouts._

_She wants to play Quiditch?_

_I'm not giving her a choice._

------------------

The trio walked to lunch after the teacher dismissed the class. "My next classes are Potions and then Study Hall." Yawned Scorpius as he took a bite from his treacle tart. "Mine are Potions and Study Hall too!" Leech replied happily before hugging her friend; earning him an extremely jealous look from Lil' Slugger. Leech didn't catch it but remembered her agreement and grudgingly gave Lil' Slugger a two second hug. "I've got Potions and then Magic History." He sighed; upset that he would not be sharing all of her classes. He was also upset that Scorpius would be around her without his supervision...that...did not sit well with him.

Lil' Slugger did not like how friendly the two were being. That boy could damage her with emotions. What good would a nervous wreck be as a weapon?! He sighed and resolved to believe that the boy was obviously not a bad thing for Leech. However, there was a part of Lil' Slugger that kept wanting to rip out Scorpius's tongue everytime he so much as talked to her. Didn't he know she was Lil' Slugger's weapon. Leech belonged to HIM not Scorpius or any other chatty person in this entire world. "Oh, you wrote Scorpius a note about me joining Quiditch?" Leech asked Lil' Slugger; driving him out of his thoughts.

The bat-using possessive psychopath grinned. "Yeah, if you want to." He played it off like he was giving her a choice. He saw Scorpius shake his head disprovingly at him but Lil' Slugger didn't really care about that person's opinion. "Cool! I don't know what it is exactly, but I heard it has to do with flying on brooms! It'll be loads of fun!" Leech said excitedly. Both Scorpius and Lil' Slugger gave out slight chuckles at the sight of Leech's display of enthusiam.

---------------

The bell signaling the end of Lunch rand and Lil' Slugger told Leech he was going to skip the period. Scorpius, understanding what Lil' Slugger meant, also said he would skip. Leech just shrugged. "You're loss." She said before running off to class; although broomsticks were probably the only thing on her mind.

Scorpius let out a breath he'd been holding in since the beginning of Charms class. "What is it you'd like to know?" Scorpius asked with a slight air about him. He'd won some kind of battle Slugger was waging towards him...but he had no idea what the battle was over. Lil' Slugger grabbed a hold of the hood on Scorpius's robe and hoisted the poor boy a foot off the ground. "She isn't yours to do with as you please," Lil' Slugger growled at the boy before throwing him to the ground. "Hypocryte," the thrown child whispred as he rubbed the hip he landed on. Lil' Slugger summoned his bat to his hand and kicked Scorpius back to the floor before raising his bat. "Let me make this simple. I don't like you. Therefore, Leech doesn't like you either!" Snarled Lil' Slugger; ready to attack the boy via bat any minute now. "I don't know. She seems awfully more chatty around me than you." Weakly retorted Scorpius as he tried to get up. Lil' Slugger's response allowed the boy to realize that the bat-weilder was simply jealous and didn't know how to handle the emotion.

Within seconds, Lil' Slugger had Scorpius pinned against the cafeteria wall. "What could you possibly have that I don't?!" It was a demand to tell him disguised as a question. "For starters...how about an actual friendship." Smugly remarked the blonde. To this, Slugger elbowed the bent part of his bat into the boy's stomach. "EEYAH! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT'S JUST FRIENDSHIP! NOTHING MORE! " Scorpius cried out as Lil' Slugger's bat vanished. "We have class to get to soon." Is all Lil' slugger said after that.

He stalked off in a huff and left Scorpius in the cafeteria to collect himself.


End file.
